fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Rules Are The Rules (Melody version)
Naveen said, "Not the troublemaker again!" The principal said, "Yes! It's about Melody! She gave her teacher a Classic Miles "Tails" Prower error and caused both his Smartboard and Macbook to be destroyed." The teacher said, "We are extremely disappointed in her. So now let's talk about consequences. Tomorrow, Melody will get three hours of detention, she will do six hours of community service, she will be receiving a white slip, she will be suspended for the rest of the week, and she will not be attending the pizza party at the Funplex." Naveen said, "Okay! Those sound like fair punishments!" Melody said, "No, Father! Not the pizza party! I was looking forward to that! I am so sorry! Please give me another chance! Please!" The teacher said, "I'm sorry, Melody! Rules are the rules." The principal said, “Oh, and one more thing, you will be required to pay six hundred and fourteen dollars for the teacher’s new Macbook and Smartboard." Naveen shouted, "What? Melody, that’s the cost of your home! You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home!” The principal then said, "Meeting dismissed! You may leave now. And I expect the payment to be on my desk by next week." Naveen and Melody went home. Naveen said, "Melody, I can't believe you got in big trouble at school. Because of this, I have a huge bill to pay to replace your teacher's Smartboard and Macbook. Now you are grounded for two weeks! And now, for punishments! First, you will be wearing nappies while grounded!" Naveen then ran to Melody to put nappies on her. Melody said, "No, please! No, Father! No!! NO!!" Naveen then put a nappy on Melody. Naveen said, "There, your nappy is on! Now you will go pee-pee and poopy in your nappy instead of the toilet!" Next, Naveen said, "You will be forced to watch shows and movies not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network, listen to music not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network, and play video games and CD-Roms not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network." Melody received a spanking from her father. And then, Naveen started singing the Jimmy Two Shoes Theme Song. "Let's go, to a party Go, go, go crazy Hey, hey, hey, Jimmy Two-Shoes! Hey! Hey! Jimmy! JIMMY!! I just wanna, I just wanna have some, some fun Just like everyone, I just want to really tear down town,'down town' Jimmy gets around! Hey! Hey! Jimmy! JIMMIIEEE!!" Then, Stephanie Crow came and farted on Melody. Stephanie left. Then Naveen told Melody that she would not attend the Pizza Party at the Funplex. "Now go to your room!" Naveen shouted. Melody went up to her bedroom in tears, where her brother, Mickey Mouse, and their friends, Tip, Dash, Donald Duck, and Goofy, were waiting for her. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Things